


Play Dates

by DeathjunkE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Homosexuality, M/M, Past Abuse, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No road is long with good company.  ~Turkish Proverb</p><p>Remus and Sirius are Single Parents who meet by chance and become interested in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cacklesthewitch (for sheer awesomeness in the face of my panic attack) and Polyandra (for being a super speedy and all around great beta)  
> \-----
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _A successful parent is one who raises a child who grows up and is able to pay for his/her own psychoanalysis._  
>  **

Remus Lupin was a man, a man of morals, of dedication, of humble beginnings.

Remus Lupin was also the owner of an old beat down pickup truck, a dilapidated house, a gold heirloom pocket watch and an instable sweet tooth.

Remus Lupin looked after his foster mother’s bakery ever since she took ill eight years ago. 

Remus Lupin also looked after his little sister who in all honesty was more of a daughter by now.

Remus Lupin ran the bakery after his foster mother died four years ago. 

Remus Lupin has always had a soft spot for children—which all things considered was great for him, because had he not ushered the little boy into his shop and out of the rain then he wouldn’t have ever met Sirius Black.

 

\--

The sky was gray, the trees quivered and bent in the wind, and the stench of the pier permeated all of Hogsmeade. All of these signs foretold rain and Remus was rather happy about that. People needed cheering up on rainy days and what was a better pick me up than a slice of cake alongside a scoop of gourmet ice cream?

So, as Remus frosted his black forest gateaux he listened with good humor to the rhythmic thump of raindrops on the windowpanes. 

When the tinkle of the welcoming bell chimed through the small store the baker lifted his head and smiled at the new comer. “Welcome to Lupa’s! How are--” Remus cut off the standard welcoming greeting when he set eyes on the sobbing little boy in a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He was sopping wet and rather small. He hurried around the counter to kneel before the distressed child, “Hey, hey, don’t cry… what’s wrong?”

The boy peeked up from behind his wet and unruly black bangs, his green eyes huge behind a pair of thin wire frame glasses. His breath hitched and more sobs slipped through his little pink lips as he eyed the stranger warily.

“Come now; tell me where are your mum and dad.” He coaxed gently.

“’m not suppos’ta to talk ‘t strangers.” Came the child’s muffled reply.

Remus sent another smile the child’s way and nodded. “That’s very true. I tell that to Luna, all the time. So I’ll tell you what why don’t we introduce ourselves to each other, that way, we wont be strangers? What do you say?” When the child nodded Remus held out his icing speckled hand and simply stated, “My name is Remus, it’s very nice to met you.”

“I’m Harry.”

“Well Harry, how can I help you? Are you lost?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you know where your parents are?”

“They’re dead.”

‘Oh god please don’t let this kid tell me he just watched them die, I wouldn’t be able to handle that.’ Remus’ bright smile faltered for just a moment. “Um, so who do you live with?”

“I live with my Godfather and Pads.” He whispered as he fiddled with the zipper of his coat.

“You went shopping with him right?” Harry nodded looking down, “Then how did you get separated?” 

The child ducked his head and hunched his shoulders as if he was trying to disappear. “Sirius told me to stay by the bike while he went to drop off a package to his friend. But he was taking so long that it started to rain so I went inside the store to find him but I think it was the wrong one. I looked other places too. I couldn’t find him.”

Ah so this was a case of impatient child. “Do you know his number?” 

\----  
Sirius Black was frantic. Sirius Black was in tears.

Sirius Black had gotten his godson kidnapped! All because he had one coke too many and had to pee. 

Sirius Black paced back and forth in front of his bike, he checked every store in Hogsmeade shopping area, every child friendly store, every clothing store and every ice-cream parlor on the strip. But there was no Harry. He’d have to call the police, he’d have get help, he’d have to — answer his cell phone.

Sirius frowned at the little screen before he flicked the cover open bringing the phone to his ear. “This is Black,” he snapped out not caring who was on the other line.

There were a few sniffles before a hesitant “Sirius…” was called into the receiver. 

“Harry! Harry! Where are you! Are you alright!? Has someone taken you?”

“I’m fine I got lost looking for you.” Suddenly the child was sobbing full force, “Can you come get me?”

“Yes. In a flash! Where are you?” Sirius pinned the phone to his ear as he mounted his bike and threw his bag into the sidecar narrowly missing the sleeping dog. 

“I’m going to put Remus on the phone. He’ll tell you.”

\--- 

Sirius rushed through the door of the little bakery (with Padfoot on his heels), startling the young couple that were huddled up together in a booth and drawing the attention of the two children who were sprawled across the floor playing Chinese checkers and eating warm bits of brownie.

Harry’s eyes lit up and he raced to his godfather who swept the boy up into a ferocious hug. Padfoot stood on his hind legs and nuzzled any part of the child that he could reach, his tail wagging frantically. After checking the boy over for injury or even the slightest bit of disturbance Sirius lifted his hand and gave the boy a solid smack on the rump. “I told you to stay with Padfoot by the bike. I was gone for five minutes Harry! You know better than to wonder off.”

Harry was the very picture of the contrite child, his eyes lowered, lips pouting, sniffles were heard periodically and one hand had managed to snake behind his back and was gingerly rubbing the sore spot his godfather had inflicted on his behind. 

“Now who was it that let you call me, I need to thank him properly for looking after you.”

“That would be Remus.” The little blonde girl at the checkerboard said. Her large eerie blue eyes locked on the pair. “He went to go get us hot chocolate, he’ll be out of the kitchen soon.”

No sooner than she finished her sentence had Remus entered through the swinging doors that led to the bakery kitchen carrying a tray with five mugs each a different color, towering with whipped cream and sprinkled with cinnamon. “Ah, you must be Mister Black!” He said as he placed cups of coco before his customers and then handed one to the child on the floor before making his way to his guests.

“Just call me Sirius.” He stretched the hand that he wasn’t using to support Harry and smiled. “Thank you for looking after Harry for me, I’m sorry for any inconvenience he caused you.”

Remus was taken aback by the smile of the man before him. He was beautiful, with thick curly hair that was pulled back into a tight tail and rather wet. His skin was pale and creamy but there was a healthy flush to his cheeks, his eyes were half lidded and gray like he’d never seen before. But Remus couldn’t tear his attention away from that mouth. The lips were thick, pink, slightly chapped and a bit too wide - the perfect kissable (read; fuckable) mouth for a man. This Sirius was not only beautiful but he was fit as well, with his rounded shoulders and his broad chest visible even through the open black leather jacket and the soaking wet white t shirt he wore.

‘Dear God, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’

\---

It took a bit of coaxing but Remus had convinced Sirius to wait out the storm in his home above the bakery. 

So the two men now sat across from each other, stirring their warm drinks and watching the children take turns riding and being bowled over by the gigantic dog who happily lapped at their hands and faces.

“Would it be alright if Harry came by again, to play with Luna?” Remus’ sotto voice caught Sirius by surprise. “She hasn’t laughed in so long… I try my best but still she’s quiet and has no friends. In school she’s always harassed and picked on but there isn’t anything I can do about it because she won’t tell me when it happens and — I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be burdening you with this. I apologize.”

Sirius just waved a hand dismissively, “It’s alright. I get it. If you didn’t ask I would have. Harry has a hard time making friends, he’s painfully shy and doesn’t have the best history so things aren’t easy on that front for him either. I mean he has Ron, that’s a boy he goes to school with, but he needs more interaction with children his own age, its better for him. Though they are rather cruel, they tease him about his lack of parents and family, but as far as I’m concerned there are things that are thicker than blood.”

Remus nodded and looked deep into his mug of coco. “Luna and I aren’t really related either. My foster mother, Darla, was an acquaintance of my mother’s. When my mother died she took me in, a few years after that she began to get sick. Then when one of her cousins couldn’t take care of his daughter he sent the baby to live with Darla and I and disappeared. Darla was able to hang on until Luna was about three. Luna slept with her that night because she had a bad dream and when she woke up Darla was dead and holding her.”

“Damn, that’s harsh.”

Remus shrugged and swallowed a spoon full of whipped cream. “It’s the way of the world.”

\---

The first official play date was on a Thursday. 

Remus led the way into the bakery’s kitchen. The children had decided that they needed to bake and decorate a cake to celebrate their friendship and who was he to argue. Besides he had adult company to keep him occupied.

“What made you start a bakery?” Sirius asked as he watched his godson skillfully crack eggs into a bowl. “You seem to be more like the teacher type to me.”

“To be honest I did want to be a teacher. I love history. And I started studying for it but when Darla Died I couldn’t let the bakery die too. She loved this place—I do too.”

“Mmm, must have been nice.”

“What?”

“Your mother. The way you speak about her—you really loved her didn’t you?”

Remus smiled and stopped the kids from putting in another cup of sugar. “Yes, very much, but I think every man loves his mother the most.”

Sirius couldn’t deny it. No matter what vitriol the old bitch would spew at him he’d always double his efforts at whatever he did in the hopes that she would be proud of his success. A success he accomplished on his own without the family name, fortune and favors. 

\---

The next play date was at Sirius’s home.

Luna, Ron and Harry ran and tumbled in the large yard with Padfoot and the new puppy Snuffles as they celebrated Harry’s eighth birthday. The adults sat on the porch in the shade of the awning and watched while they sipped lemonade and kept an eye on the grill. 

It was a small party with only four guests; Remus, Luna, Ron and Molly. The way Harry reacted made it seem like some grand gala was being held in his honor. 

Molly sighed indulgently as she reclined in the wicker chair, her red hair loose from its usual braided bun surrounding her in a sea of red. Sirius had never thought that her hair would be so long. “Thank you for having us Sirius.” 

“No thanks necessary.”

“No you don’t understand, I have seven children and a husband who acts like a child right along with them. It’s a bit taxing after a time, I get lonely. But today the rest of the children are at school or with Arthur’s great aunt Muriel. She doesn’t care for Ron all that much.”

“Well why not?” Sirius questioned honestly confused. “You’ve got a great lad.” 

“Well ever since he told her that she was and I quote ‘a miserable bitch that made his mummy cry’, she’s not been the warmest to him, that was about three years ago.” A wistful smile crossed her face. “It’s good to have company once in a while.” 

Remus nodded, “yes, sometimes it seems like the only adult interaction I have anymore is behind the counter.”

There was a lag in conversation as the June breeze swept over them. “Sirius, I don’t mean to pry but I’m a bit curious. Were you married?” 

Molly wiggled her bare toes in a patch of sunlight and turned her head to face the younger males. She really was a lovely woman, motherhood became her. Would Lily have ever looked like that? 

“No. I never was, why?”

“Well, you’re raising Harry alone I just figured that you weren’t — you make a very good father, and I have a friend name Elise who rather likes children. She can’t have any of her own though… and you are quite handsome…well I know I like to look at your—” her blush ran from her neck to the tips of her ears as she trailed off realizing the last thing she said.

Sirius let out a rough chuckle and dipped his head, “thank you for the compliment, but I’m gayer than Christmas and I’m not Harry’s father.”

“No?”

“My best friend James and his wife were murdered about a year and a half after they had Harry. James was an investigator who happened to have a lot of enemies; he was sold out by our old school friend Peter. They killed him and Lily, they would have killed Harry too but Lily killed the attacker right before she died.” 

“A woman after my own heart. I’d strike down any sick fuck that tried anything like that with one of my own.” She muttered angrily under her breath at the audacity of some people and her very explicit way of dealing with them. All of the sudden, Sirius now knew exactly where Ron got his extraordinary command of vulgar language.

\---

The third play date was once again at Lupa’s.

This time they sat on the stoop of the shop and watched the kids squeal and splash in the open fire hydrant. Luna looked adorable in her orange two-piece swim suit with matching hair barrettes, her long blonde hair pulled back into two buns on either side of her head. Harry darted after her with a bucket trying his best to splash her. The other children of the area had gotten in on the game. 

 

After dark the kids were called in, fed, and bathed in turns. 

Sirius bathed his godson first. Harry was already dozing off while Sirius was washing his back. His head bobbing as he fought sleep. Harry was almost completely out of it when Sirius dressed him in his pajamas, usually he would have done it himself or protested if Sirius tried to help in anyway. Now all he did was throw his arms around Sirius’s neck and wait to be lifted and held. When Sirius emerged from the bathroom with a sleeping Harry balanced on his hip he motioned towards the door. 

“If it’s alright will you stay a while? I could use the company.”

Sirius nodded and made is way to the sofa. 

When Luna and Remus came from the bathroom fifteen minutes later Sirius watched in intrigue as Remus was transformed for the fourth time that night. So far he’d seen Remus go from baker, to single man, to daddy and now he witnessed Remus as a hairdresser. 

He pulled the swivel chair from the desk and sat the girl on it before walking away and coming back with a comb and brush, a wrist full of different colored hair ties, a container of hair pins, a soft pink blow dryer and lime green headscarf.

Remus separated the long hair into sections and secured them with the ponytail holders before combing the wet hair free of any and all tangles. Next, he turned on the blow dryer and straightened every section with meticulous care, running the brush through the golden hair periodically to make sure it had dried and been straightened evenly. About ten minutes after Luna had already fallen asleep, the whole process was complete and Remus just brushed the mass of thick blonde hair until it shone. 

“You’re so good at that it’s scary.” 

“Paying fifty dollars every week or sometimes twice a week would have left me bankrupt.” Remus brushed the hair and pinned it down, wrapping it around the child’s head and securing the green scarf so that it wouldn’t slip off during the night. Then he plucked the little girl off of the chair and pulled down the hem of her nightgown. “I’ll put her to bed.”

“Don’t bother. Come sit with me.” Sirius gestured as much as he could to the open space besides him. Remus obliged him, sitting besides the man with a child in his lap who was happily sucking on his ring and middle fingers as he dozed with his head on his godfather’s shoulder, kept warm by the sofa throw and his caretaker’s arms.

Luna’s blearily blue eyes cracked open to peek at her surroundings for a spit second before burrowing into Remus’ chest and clinging to him with one arm.

“I’ve got no idea what I’m going to do once he grows up.”

Sirius’ whisper made Remus’ blood freeze. How many times had he thought the same thing? He always feared that one day the little girl in his lap would suddenly stop breathing or that Xeno would one day show up for Luna and take her away. 

He’d be devastated, empty, purposeless and lonely.

\---  
The next play date was at the park.

Remus and Sirius sat on a bench and watched the kids feed the ducks and fish stale bread. They spoke about groceries, school required vaccinations, and loose teeth.

\---  
The next time Remus Lupin saw Sirius Black was when he showed up on the man’s porch holding a small green denim jacket that Luna had borrowed from Harry on their last play date.

When the door opened he heard the wailing of a child and saw the angry face of Sirius black. “Oh hi, come in.” His voice was terse and his jaw was clenched. 

“Are you alright?” Remus inquired softly, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Would you like to talk about it, I’ve got three hours until I pick Luna up from gymnastics.”

“It’s nothing that important.” Sirius led then into the sitting room where Harry was standing in the middle of the room sobbing. “Harry! I told you to go to the corner did I not?” He pointed to the stool set in the corner of the room. Harry’s sobs got louder but he didn’t move an inch. Sirius strode forward lifted the boy up and placed him on the footstool. The child shrieked when his bottom touched the chair but Sirius paid him no mind and set the timer on the bookshelf to ten minutes and led the way to the kitchen.

“Wow, all that fuss for a bit of corner time. I guess I’m lucky Luna takes her punishments rather gracefully”

“No, that wasn’t only corner time,” Sirius pulled two beers from the chill chest and handed one to Remus. “I gave him a three swat spanking before you knocked.”

“And you’re making him sit time out after…” with a quick motion Remus opened his beer and took a sip. “Seems a little harsh to me.”

“He’s been acting up all day and trust me he had his warnings. He started a fight in school and even decided to wander off during his trip today. It took the teacher three hours to find him. Where did they find him pray tell? Up a tree—just like the ones I tell him not to climb every time we go to a park or in the backyard and then this afternoon we were in the shopping district and he throws a tantrum, for no reason that I could fathom and proceeded to run into the street.”

“I’ve no clue how I’d’ve handled that.”

Sirius snorted, pulled a pan from a cabinet and poured a bit of oil into it. “He’s never behaved this badly before. I mean, sure a little misbehavior here and there, its natural for kids but this… I don’t know and I rather wish he’d tell me what was wrong.” Sirius pulled some breaded fish out from the fridge and carefully placed a few pieces in the hot oil.

“I--I’m sorry…” Both adults turned at the sound of the hoarse and timid voice. Harry wrung his hands as he sniffled and shifted from foot to foot and studied the ground. “I’m sorry please don’t send m-me b-ba-back. I don’t want to go back! I like it here! Please!” The child held one hand out to his godfather as he cried and sobbed so hard that he started to cough.

Sirius wasted no time in snatching up the child and leaving the room with a quiet “please watch the fish” behind him.

Remus had finished the fish and made some slaw from the cabbage and other vegetables he found in the fridge and was working on slicing some potatoes when Sirius staggered in looking positively haggard. 

“I’m sorry about that…It seems like all I ever do is keep you waiting.”

“I don’t mind all that much.” The thump of the blade against the wood of the cutting board filled the emptiness between them. 

“Before I got Harry I was abroad. I was a mess, James and Lily were the closest thing to family that I had. My father didn’t know I existed and my had mother hated me ever since I realized that she wasn’t right about everything and that I liked boys and my brother was killed. I moved in with James and his parents when I was fifteen. We were brothers in all the ways that mattered.

“So, I was torn up about his death, I just couldn’t function. So instead of taking Harry right away like I was supposed to, I left for a while to Russia. I needed a change of scenery and I needed to learn how to take care of myself again. So I left and when came back to this town I found out Harry had been given to Lily’s sister.

“The evil bitch was a child abuser, her husband a fat child molesting fuck and their son a bullying pig. When I came for an unexpected visit I found him wearing the pigs old clothes, he hadn’t been bathed in two weeks, hadn’t been fed in four days. He was almost four and looked the size of a two year old, not to mention he was still in diapers that they changed once a day and to top it all off, the sick fucks kept him in a dog kennel in a cupboard under the stairs.”

The younger man held his head in his hands as if he was trying to hide from himself and the words that seemed to just tumble out of his mouth.

“It took me three months to get him used to the idea of being fed and bathed everyday, another two to make him understand that the bed was for him and the kennel in the living room was for Pads. It took a year and a half to get him fully potty trained. He’s lucky that James and Lily had him for as long as they did, the fact that the abuse didn’t start during this infancy is what saved him from being totally and permanently mentally stunted, but he’s just catching up to his pier group developmentally and physically. I still have him on the pediatricians diet and taking three different pills each morning so that his immune system can finally build itself up and his anemia can be taken in hand.

“This was my fault, all my fault. Because I couldn’t pick myself up and get my shit together when I had to.”

Remus was silent, as he took in the information. If Sirius hadn’t told him anything he would have thought Harry was just a painfully shy little boy, after all, that’s what he had been.

“Today he saw Dudley and Petunia at the nature preserve on his trip. Dudley started bothering him telling him how they were there to take him back because I didn’t want him anymore.” Sirius’s shoulders shook with his rattling breaths his voice grew tight and the tears began to slip from his eyes down his cheeks plopping on the floor when they reached his chin. “How could I not want him? How could he think that? Have I done something wrong Remus?”

Remus enclosed his friend in his arms and just held him as the man sobbed and wailed much like the child had only forty minutes ago.

\---

The next play date was canceled.

Remus was frosting a batch of cookies when the phone rang. Quickly he tapped the button for the speaker and greeted the person on the line.

“Mr. Lupin, your sister has had an accident. There is an ambulance talking her to the hospital on Anders Street as we speak.”

“What the hell happened?” Remus snapped as he shoved the cookies and icing into one of the large refrigerators and began to wash his hands. 

“Ah, well we aren’t entirely sure but we think she fell down the stairs.” 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Find out what happened by the time I get there.” He locked the bakery and put the closed sign on the door before heading upstairs into his house. It took only five minutes for the man to pack an overnight bag. Luna would probably want her stuffed pig and her night gown if she had to stay, so he shoved those in the bag. A change of clothes, the brush and comb set, three clean pairs of panties, a toothbrush, lip balm and a book later Remus was out of the door and speeding down streets as fast as his beat up pickup would go.

\---

Harry scrambled to put away his school work. He was finally done! Now all he had to do was change clothes, pick out a toy and then they’d head to the bakery! 

Harry was excited. He hadn’t gotten to play with Luna last weekend because she was competing in a gymnastics competition. He had gone and saw her beat out fourteen other girls and win second place but it wasn’t the same as playing together.

“Sirius! I’m ready! Lets go!” he shouted as he ran past Padfoot in search of his godfather. He came across Sirius in his office where he was typing up something or another. Eager for his godfather’s attention the little boy scrambled into the man’s lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Yes Harry?” 

“Lets go! Today’s Thursday! We’ve got to go see Luna and Remus!”

“Ah,” Sirius smiled playfully and wrapped his arms around the child’s waist, “I dunno about that…. it may be Tuesday…”

Harry giggled and played with the loose curls of Sirius’s hair, “Silly, Tuesday passed its Thursday now!”

“Well if it is Thursday and you’re not telling me tales, why do we have to go see Luna hmmm?” Sirius closed the laptop and stood up carrying a giggling Harry under an arm like a sack of potatoes.

“We always go to the bakery on Thursday!”

“Well if you say so, kiddo.” Sirius turned the boy upside down before putting him down on his feet. “Go get your jacket, and your helmet.”

Sirius got his own leather jacket and pulled it on, dug through the pockets and pulled out his cell. He held the phone up to his ear with his shoulder and gathered his keys up.

“Hello, Remus speaking.”

“Hey Remus its Sirius. I was calling you to let you know ‘m on my way to the bakery, do you want me to bring anything?”

“Shit I forgot that was today.” The frustration could be heard clearly in his voice, even through the phone. “I’m sorry but I won’t be there, I’m at the hospital.”

“What happened? Are you alright? Who’s got Luna?” Sirius shot off the questions as he rolled the bike out of the garage and locked up the house. 

“Luna is why I’m at the hospital; she was pushed down the stairs by a girl in her class. She hasn’t woken up yet, they think she’s concussed but they can’t check for sure until she’s awake. I’ll call you back when this is all sorted out.”

Sirius snapped Harry’s seatbelt and checked the bolts that connected the motorcycle to the side car before pulling on his helmet. His playful mood lost.  
\---

Remus’ large hand completely covered Luna’s. Her fingers were short, thin and soft and completely unresponsive. It was unnerving to see his dreamy eyed, loving, playful and affectionate Luna so still. She didn’t even appear to be asleep, because she always slept on her side, clutching Riggs the pig to her chest with her mouth slightly open and the quilt covering half of her face.

When the nurses came through the door he didn’t even notice, they hooked up IVs and monitors and left. One nurse had come to bath her but Remus chased her out, taking the task on himself. He’d nearly thrown a fit when he found the inserted catheter while he was bathing her. 

Now he sat bedside the bed holding her hand, watching her face for the slightest sign of awareness.

That was how Sirius found him when he entered the room, arms filled with flowers, balloons and three Tupperware containers filled with enough of Molly’s cooking to feed seven sumo wrestlers. 

“Hey, there.” Remus looked up, his brown eyes unseeing and puffy. “I brought some food. I dropped Harry off at Molly’s and she packed dinner for you and I.”

“Why are you here?”

Sirius winced at the question, it wasn’t meant as a slight to him, he knew, but still in all it hurt. “Well you are my friend you know. The only one left alive at any rate. I was worried for you. I was worried for Luna as well. I don’t know how but I’ve found myself quite attached to the pair of you. 

“Harry has as well you know. When I told him we couldn’t go to the bakery because Luna wasn’t well he demanded that we get her a get well card, a stuffed walrus, some chocolate covered crisps and go visit her right away.

“I’m rather afraid that he wont speak to me when I go to pick him up from Molly’s. He was positively vexed that I was leaving him behind. Oh and he told me to give this to you.” Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a fortune cookie. “He says that this one is special, so he’s been saving it.” 

Remus numbly took the cookie and went back to staring at Luna’s face.

 

\---

Three days passed and on each one Sirius made sure to be at the hospital, bringing food, balloons and fresh clothes for Remus who looked haggard and unwashed. He was a startling contrast to Luna who was laid peacefully on her back with her hair fanned out around her, her cheeks looking flushed and her eye lids twitching every now and again. 

Sirius sat besides his friend, wrapped an arm around the man’s larger, broader shoulders and tugged him back so that Remus’ back was pressed against his chest. “Remus, Luna will wake up, but she can’t see you like this when she does. It would scare her — it scares the hell out of me. So come, I’ll take you home and then you can shower, shave, sleep and come back here.”

“I’ll drive you stay with Luna.”

“Er,” Sirius cleared his throat, he was really hoping that this subject didn’t come up before Mundungus could get back to him. “They towed your car yesterday. I’ve got a friend getting it removed from the impound lot but it’s not here. So you’ve got to ride on the bike with me.”

\---

Remus slid behind Sirius and shuddered, he’d day-dreamed for months about being behind Sirius. If only these were different circumstances. He wrapped his arms firmly around the taller man’s waist and did his best not to enjoy the ride too much.

\---

The shower made him feel clean, the shave made him feel presentable but the lack of human contact made him feel detached from himself, the situation and the world. Remus shivered as his toes touched the tiled floor, he never remembered to bring a towel in with him. 

A quick glance in the mirror made him stop, he ran his fingers through his brown hair, astonished to find a few gray hairs mixed in. They were out of place. He wasn’t even thirty yet. “Must be stress.”

With a grunt he pulled open the door and was startled to see Sirius looking back at him. He watched as Sirius’ eyes travel from his face over his scarred chest and belly, linger over his pelvis and resume their journey down his legs to his feet.

“Uh, mind if I pass?” 

Sirius caught himself and tried to fight back the blush that had worked its way across his face almost instantly. “I’m sorry. I must have made you uncomfortable… really I’m sorry!”

“Don't worry about it.” The baker stepped forward closing the space between them, his chin tipped up towards his guest, their chests pressed against each other, the thin layer of Sirius’ Band T between them absorbing the water that hadn’t rolled off of Remus. “Besides it’s not like I don't understand.” He clasped a hand to Sirius’ shoulder and led him into the nearest room.

\----

 

Sirius Black had many strange and unpredictable things happen to him. From finding a rail road spike in his old sofa cushions to being assaulted and mugged in front of a police station. 

But never in all of his life had he had a wet naked man make him walk backwards into a bedroom and shove him onto a bed. Not that he protested, he was most certainly willing. It had been five years since his previous partner. He had made do with his hand for much too long.

\---

Remus Lupin was a staunch believer that a job done well was a well done job.

So he was thorough in his attentions to his current task. After shoving the T shirt up and exposing the chest that he had only caught glimpses of, he pressed his lips to Sirius’. It was an amazingly heady feeling, finally getting the opportunity to set lips against that mouth that he had been so taken with and move slowly down a pale strong neck, over pecs that quivered with each inhalation of suddenly too thin air, down a lightly muscled stomach making sure to slip his tongue in the shallow hole of the other man’s navel. 

Sirius moaned wantonly, his hands gripping at his own black curls and tugging at them as he gasped for breath and bit at his bottom lip.

Remus laved each nipple with his tongue and nipped them roughly, making Sirius pant desperately as he felt about his nightstand for lube and a rubber. 

 

\---

Sirius never knew about the supply grab, all he knew was that Remus’ wicked mouth had pulled away and the trails he created were aching and chilled.

Sirius opened his eyes once he felt his jeans being opened only to be immediately impresses with his partner’s oral dexterity. Remus had unbuttoned and unzipped the fastening of his pants with his teeth and tongue before reaching down into the denim confines of his pants.

If the pants trick was hot Sirius didn’t know what to call this! 

Remus was in the process of putting a condom on Sirius’ curved and jutting erection. He pinched the reservoir with his curled tongue and then rolled down the rest of the sheath with his lips and tongue, swallowing him whole. Remus pressed a kiss to the thigh that rubbed against his left cheek and gave a wicked smile.

\---

Remus licked his slightly pink lips with a satisfied smirk. 

Three birds, one stone. Sirius was hopelessly aroused, he was wearing a condom and the strawberry lube had been applied to the condom and his own body in the process. There was a reason he learned to put a condom on his partner with his mouth—so he could use his free hands to prepare himself.

It was quick work to return to the previous position on all fours above Sirius. Remus instigated another kiss, this time open mouthed allowing Sirius to taste the flavor of the lube he’d held there. As he deepened the kiss he reached back and guided Sirius into himself with little difficulty. 

\---

As soon as Sirius felt the pressure and heat encasing his cock his breath hitched and his hands latched onto Remus’ biceps in a death grip. It was too much. The sensations were getting to him and he was going insane!

He tried to lift his hips and pump himself into Remus but the other man wouldn’t allow it. When Sirius pumped up, the other man slammed himself down pushing his him back down to the mattress. Remus’ reprimands for trying to gain control were little nips to his lips neck and ears. Those wonderfully fine fingers trailed across the skin of his sides down to his thighs. 

Sirius was shocked when Remus pulled away yet again and seemingly folded himself backward in a half bridge lifting himself almost completely off of Sirius’ thick veined length and sliding down while clenching and unclenching his muscles rhythmically milking an orgasm and shout from the body below him.

\---

Stars! Stars! He was actually seeing stars! 

He Sirius Orion Black had been well fucked — no, he was more than well fucked, he was the most thoroughly fucked individual on the planet.

He’d been fucked so well that he was actually crying --sobbing like a child, and he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t even try to stem the flow of tears!

But he watched with awed gray eyes as Remus gripped his own flesh firmly and began to masturbate, tweaking his own nipples and moaning Sirius’ name loudly. It took fourteen strokes with a little bit of thumb action around the glands until Remus came on his own hand.

‘Mild mannered baker my ass!’ Sirius snarked to himself while he watched, entranced, as Remus licked every dot of semen from his fingers.

\---

That night when Luna Lovegood opened her eyes she was alone.  
With a sigh she turned on her side and went back to sleep.

\---

Harry chattered excitedly to Luna from Sirius’ shoulders. He filled her in on the TV shows she missed, games he learned at school and everything in between. It was a big Day, an exciting day. Today, after two months, Luna was coming home. There would be no more physical therapy, clinic visits or MRIs to be endured.

Luna was in perfect shape, even if she was a bit thin.

After they had all settled in at the brightly lit bakery, Remus went to go get the cake. When the three tiered mini cake with neon green, orange and purple icing was halfway gone Remus cleared his throat drawing the kid’s attention.

“Harry, Luna, how would you feel if you could see each other everyday?” He gently inquired.

“That would be great! We could play all the time!” Harry chimed as he dug into his second cake slice.

“I wouldn’t mind. It would be like having a brother I guess…” Luna peered at Harry her eyes evaluating his worth as a sibling.

“Wow that’s a bit cruel.” 

Luna turned her penetrative gaze on Sirius who shrunk back a bit, unnerved by the intensity of the girl child’s gaze. “I suppose you are going to be our second father?” Sirius nodded dumbly, at a loss for words and Remus looked away, not wanting the kids to see him so misty eyed. “Then that’s fine, but you have to move in with us here. Remus wont sell the bakery and we can give Harry my room and I’ll take the guest room.”

“Why not just move Harry into the guest room?”

“Because,” Luna threaded her long gold hair through her fingers, a harmless gesture. “I like to hear the Tom cats sing.” She said with a sly smile. 

 

END


End file.
